Tyrant/Jargon
Abbreviations * AV: Arctis Vanguard (Raid) * BT: Bloodthirsty * CC: Command Center. A structure well known for its high Health, Counter, and powerful Rally All Raider 2. * CC: Creature Combo. A series of side missions. (Usually followed by a number to indicated a particular mission, e.g. "CC4" for the Creature Combo 4 mission.) * CF: Corrupted Forces. A series of side missions. * CW: Cannon Walker. A very fast and durable source of Anti-Air and Siege. * DH: Dominated Hatchlings. Considered to be one of the best Uncommon cards in the game. * DQ: Draconian Queen. Often used against Counter-based decks due to its high Attack and Leech. * DR: Displaced Raiders. A series of side missions. * DoA: Dead on Arrival. A board position where anything played by one side gets destroyed by the other on the following turn. Generally means a decided game. * E''': Energy. Sometimes used to refer to Stamina as well, a throwback to when Energy was also used for Faction wars. * '''EC: Enclave Champion. The best Xeno siege option that does not require War Bonds to access. * EF: Enclave Flagship (Raid) * EMP: Electromagnetic Pulse. The ubiquitous emergency card. * EQG: Earthquake Generator. Known as the only playable Structure in the game with Strike All, and the only card with Siege All. * HD: Homeland Defenders. A series of side missions. * II: Irradiated Infantry. The rush spam card par excellence. * IW: Impulse Walker. Famous for an anti-CC4 deck, Impulse Rally. * MB: Mutant Bloodthirsty. A series of side missions. * MC: Mind Controller. Known for its decent Health and Counter 3; considered to be one of the best Uncommons in the game. * SoK: Siege on Kor (Raid) * SS: Shapeshifter. The only Bloodthirsty card with Mimic that does not require War Bonds to access. * TC: Toxic Cannon. Known for its Armor 2 and its powerful Poison 2. * TS: Tartarus Swarm (Raid) * XMS: Xeno Mothership. Known for its Rally All Xeno 2. * XW: Xeno Walker (Raid) Terms * Blitz, Rush: A deck characterized by 1-drops (rarely 0-drops) with strong Assault-killing abilities, often accompanied by Rally structures (e.g. BT Blitz, which typically has several copies of Hatchet and Asylum.) * Counterstrike: A Defensive deck focused on Assault cards with Counter (Trident, Mind Controller, Colossus, Dozer Tank) and supporting cards with Strike skills (Electromagnetic Pulse, Airstrike, Missile Silo). * Mono: A deck whose Assault cards are all of the same Faction (or "color"): Imperial, Raider, Bloodthirsty, or Xeno. (There are no Faction-specific effects that affect structures, and many Structures work well with other Factions, so these decks may include Structures of other Factions.) * Multi, Rainbow: A deck consisting of cards from more than one "color". * One-Drop: '''A card with one wait, such as Tiamat, Arc Trooper, and Irradiated Infantry. * '''One-Drop-Stop: A deck based around 0- or 1- cooldown units and Rally cards. The idea is to try to destroy enemy Assault cards in one hit by Rallying your first Assault card to extreme levels. * Proc: Successful trigger of an skill that only works part of the time, e.g. Flurry. * Rushback: Rush decks employed on Faction defense in order to counter attacking slowrolls. * Slowroll: A deck based on slow and powerful racial cards with respective heal-all-race commander (Vyander, Yurich, Dementia or Freddie) or Dracorex. Often the race or commander is specified (e.g. Xeno Slowroll, Yurich Slowroll). * Tiatlapred: A rainbow deck containing Tiamat, Atlas, and Predator, which, barring Armor, Evade, or a Commander with Weaken, deals 4 damage to opposing unit on the second turn. Usually aimed at establishing DoA as soon as possible. Category:Tyrant